My Immortal - Remastered
by PlsHelpMePlsPls
Summary: I attempt to convert the infamous 'worst fanfiction ever' into a decent story.
1. Introduction

If you haven't guessed already, this fanfiction is a re-work of Tara Gilesbie's (a.k.a, XXXbloodyrists666XXX's) magnum opus, 'My Immortal' - critically acclaimed by _many_ users to be the worst fanfiction, if not piece of literature, to ever be written. As someone who thoroughly enjoys both hilariously terrible media and a challenge, I decided to re-write the original, sort of as a tribute for the unintentional entertainment it brought me.

I've intended this piece to be something of a contrast to the original (maybe how Gilesbie's work would look in an alternate dimension where she was literate) rather than a standalone story - primarily because of the meager amount of material that can be worked with. As such, the main plotline (if that's what you want to call it) more-or-less remains intact - yet reading the undoctored 'My Immortal' is not necessary to follow this piece, and it may even benefit your mental health should you choose to avoid the original entirely.

Without further ado - I welcome you to Hell, re-imagined for your leisure.


	2. Prologue - Chapter 2

Prologue

{Author's note: A quick thank you to my close friend, Raven for assisting me with the story and grammar. You are indeed a great help. Another mention of praise to my boyfriend, Justin, for motivating me to continue and loving me for who I am. I enjoyed listening to My Chemical Romance during the write up of this story, I recommend giving their content a listen should any of you feel down about anything.}

Long, Ebony black hair.

That's how I got my name.

The day I was born, my parents took one look at me and decided "Ebony. We'll call her Ebony." Little did they know, I'd grow up to pursue my namesake. My personality became ebony-coloured too - slipping into the darkness. By the time I was fifteen, my old friends and family no longer accepted me for who I had become, and isolation like no other wrapped itself around me. I pretended not to care, but in my heart, I felt nothing but throbbing emptiness.  
I was cast out onto the street. Unwanted, unloved. It was a miserable existence - but I put up with it out of spite.

That was the night I got the letter.

'Ebony Sue, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to join Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry-' At first I thought it was some kind of sick joke. I threw the letter aside and curled back up in the corner of the street, trying to keep warm under the relentless onslaught of the freezing rain. But the letters kept coming. I woke up the next day practically buried under a wet mountain of them. With nothing better to do, I tracked down the 'platform nine and three quarters' mentioned in the mysterious message. As I arrived at the station, I was greeted by an odd man who told me everything - who I was, the meaning behind the letters, just.. everything. Before I knew it, I was on a train that shouldn't have existed, being whisked away to a 'sanctuary' as the man had called it. 'Hogwarts, the school of magic'.

That was all a year ago. I left my old self behind. I even changed my name. Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Quite a kick to it, huh? I didn't really care what my full name was, I just wanted to make an impression - I still kept my first name. It didn't feel right changing it.  
Still, ever since my arrival I've been labelled as a nuisance, to say the least.

But I had no idea how much of a nuisance life was about to become.

Chapter 1

"Going for the Gothic look today, are we?" My best friend, Willow sneered sarcastically.

"It's _always_ the Gothic look I'm going for." I replied, breaking into a smile.

Willow and I had immediately became friends during the sorting ceremony. We more or less had the same story, Kicked out onto the streets by our family. Though from the way I see things, she got it worse than I did. The scar under her eye always tarnished her beautiful smile..

"I think someone's stalking you." She whispered in dark humor, breaking my train of thought.

"W-What do you mean?" I answered, slightly flustered.

"Well, that Draco has been giving you the eye recently. I hear he has a thing for bad girls.."

I flicked her in the nose as she mockingly drew closer. "As-if. As a matter-of-fact, I couldn't be less interested in him."

"Less interested in who?" A familiar voice sounded behind me.

I spun round and gasped. Sure enough - it was Draco standing right behind me.  
"O-Oh, uh- hi, D-Draco! No one! I'm not-not interested in no one! In fact.. I'm very interested in someone! I-I'm uh.."

"She has the hots for you." Willow butted in.

I instantly wrapped my arm around Willow's neck and began squeezing. "It.. was nice talking to you! Um, Draco, but I just remembered that we have an important Dark Arts exam! Gotta go!" I dragged the squirming Willow down the hall and away from the half puzzled, half amused Draco Malfoy. Once we were out of sight, I released Willow. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Willow coughed a little but still chuckled menacingly. "That was priceless. Totally worth the oxygen deficiency."

I sighed and turned around. "I wasn't completely lying, I do have an exam next period, and I _do_ plan to cram for it in the next ten minutes. I'll see you later."

"You too, lover girl." My best friend sniggered.

After a pointed groan, I marched off back to the Slytherin dorms.

Chapter 2

I was two minutes into the aforementioned 'cramming' when I got bored and gave up. "As if I'd ever use this stuff in real life." I muttered, striding out of the dorm room. I paused for a moment as I slid down the vacant corridor. Nailed into the brick was a poster. "-My Chemical Romance concert in Hogsmeade-?" My blood turned thick in my veins. Of course, it was common knowledge around the Wizarding World that Chemical Romance was a mudblood band that played for both magic and muggle bloods, but for them to have a concert so locally was.. morale boosting. My heart and soul went out to this group of people, that had inspired millions to continue their lives, no matter how painful-

"Planning on going, are we?" The sudden voice was so close I could feel their breath on my ear.

I jumped out of my skin, one second the hallway was dead space, now an all too familiar person materialized right behind me.

"D-Draco? How- How did you get in here, isn't this.. the _girl's_ dorm hallway?"

"That's not important." Draco swept the very important detail under the rug. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Well.. make it quick, before I kick your sorry, perverted ass all the way into the forbidden forest!" I tried to force on my bad-girl persona, but it came out more like a scared girl hiding under a blanket.

Draco grinned. "I'd like you to go to the concert with me."

I choked on a gasp. In a single sentence, the emotional rollercoaster had begun.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(Author's note: I have noticed an influx of criticism as of late, particularly from those of preparational school disposition, and would appreciate more appropriate points in the future so I may better my work. On the other hand, I would like to thank the individuals of Gothic social identity for the positive feedback. Many thanks indeed. I would like to instate that I do not own the rights to any of Good Charlotte's work - although I'm not entirely sure why I bother mentioning this, as this is perfectly within the boundaries of fair use.)

Creamy moonlight bathed the school grounds, the faint glow of fog lit up like phantoms rising from the depths of the earth. The eerie atmosphere provided me with a strange sense of evanescence, the all too familiar context creaking open up doors in my head that I've spent almost my whole life trying to keep shut.

It was an effort to suppress a surprised yelp as Draco tapped me on the shoulder, my inner torment vanished as I whipped round to face him. The mere shape of him nearly threw me off balance - details I never paid too much attention to in the past. The rigid curves of his face, the deepness of his eyes, the discrete but sturdy arcs of muscle beneath his pure black shirt. I felt my cheeks warm, and quickly threw my glance sideways. "T-Took you long enough." I choked out, my chill nowhere to be found.

Draco's eyes fastened on me, lazily soaking up every detail. My face must have turned as red as I felt it did - because he let out an amused chuckle as his gaze finally met my own. He briefly motioned his hands up defensively, the smile still spread on his face as he at last spoke. "Sorry, it's just that- well, you look nice tonight."

Good. I spent every minute of free period over the past week scrounging around Hogsmeade for a decent dress to wear that night, and time wasn't the only thing I spared no expense in, either. It was a miracle I could still afford to pay the school fees. "What? This old thing? I just dug it out the back of my closet." Draco must've seen my eye twitch as I dug out the words, because he only chuckled again. Seeing his usual still-frame features lit up by genuine amusement was a sight to behold.

His laughter stopped, his eyes seemingly fixated on the forbidden forest in the distance. Curious, I craned my neck to see what he was so intently staring at. Nothing but a endless void of dirt and trees greeted me from the tapered edges of the fog. As I drew my look back to him, I noticed what looked like crippling sorrow in his eyes - just for a moment - then it was gone.

"No point hanging around here." He exclaimed at last, followed by short laugh tinged with a strain I'd never heard before. I might have asked him what had got him so spooked, had he not reached into the folds of his pocket to withdraw a silver chain of car keys. As if in response, a roar of engine sliced through the preconceived silence that surrounded us - the sound tailed by a sleek sports car soaring through the air and skidding to a stop before us. The rich, dark coat of paint absorbed the skeletal moonlight in its essence. It was hardly a secret that Draco's family was wealthy, but this..

Draco didn't hesitate before striding up to the passenger side and chauffeuring the door open to me. I wondered if he was even trying to hide the cocky grin plastered across his face. For a few seconds, I stood there, trying to come up with a witty remark to sound unimpressed. Instead found myself grinning back, sliding into the rich leather of the passenger's chair as he shifted into his own side of the car. I barely had enough time to fasten my seatbelt as we shot off into the never-ending night sky.

* * *

We must have been in that car for all of two minutes before it dive-bombed, skidding to a stop within the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Draco, apparently unaffected by the dizzying vertigo I was now feeling, casually slipped out of his side of the car a few moments later, looping around the front to open the door for me.  
"I'm perfectly capable of opening the door myself, y'know." I managed to pout, folding my arms as the door slid open.

Those grey eyes undid me. "Yet you still waited for me to chauffeur you anyway." A concealed smirk laced his words as I rose from the leather seat, the chilled air hitting me immediately - in rhythm to the whistling of the wind. I tried to hide my shiver, but the goose bumps must've given me away - because it was only a moment later that Draco reached into the back seat and tossed me a leather jacket. My pride silently cursed his damned good perception, but I didn't waste any time shoving it on. I tried to ignore the scent of him wrapped around me as I furiously rubbed my numb hands together.  
"Kind of cold tonight, isn't it?" Draco remarked, his tone betraying nothing of the undoubtedly snide intent the words were spoken with. Despite his simple clothing, there wasn't so much of a hint that Draco was suffering any effects of the freezing air that enveloped us. Yeah, _'Kind of cold'_ my ass. Draco let out a short chuckle, as if I had just spoken that last thought out loud.  
"Come on, we don't want to miss the concert we came here for." He purred at last, leading me towards the town's square. Indeed, the prominent thump of music reached us even as we stood out in the suburbs, a thumping I previously thought to be my own heartbeat.

We trudged along the town's uneven landscape in silence. Not in awkward silence - more of a quiet contentedness to be in eachother's company for those few minutes that we walked onwards. The closer we got, the more that silence between us was filled with the steady rising boom of the concert ahead. It wasn't long afterwards that we found ourselves amidst a colossal crowd of cheering, screaming and raving collection of both students and villagers - I could have sworn I even spotted a few teachers letting loose through the fleeting gaps between the hordes of people. But it was the stage that caught my attention. That vibrant platform raised just barely above the liquid crowd, the searing white lights casting out even the darkest shadows of the square, the revolving colored lamps painting the mass gathering like a living mosaic - and the people who stood on that stage of wood - people I knew all too well. Good Charlotte's crew, the main reason the people of the magic world aren't going to go down without a damned long fight when the Death Eaters come knocking. I didn't even realise I was moving along to the thrum of the music. Even Draco was busting out his own moves, pointedly cheesy enough to get me giggling as I twirled around. How long were we there for? Hours? Days? Years? Centuries? Seconds? I can't remember, but it didn't matter - because I was there, and Draco was there, and together we danced and danced and danced until the dawn of a new day settled upon the world.

Chapter 4

I must have passed out at one point or another - either because of the alcohol me and Draco managed to get our hands on, exhaustion from dancing for too long, sensory overload - or just all three at once. All I really know is that when I woke up, I was lounged in the rich leather seat of his car, leather jacket blanketing me, and my head was rested on the leather covering of his car door. Draco himself, I spotted outside through the windshield, staring blankly off through the trees.

Trees.

I knew where we were.

With an unwitting groan, I stretched off my tiredness and peeled off the jacket before opening the car door myself. Dawn-break barely lit the forest, most of the light came from the glaring headlights of Draco's slick car, and there was no shortage of lacy fog rolling through the trees. The air wasn't as cold as it was in Hogsmeade, but it was somehow more still. More unwelcoming.  
I shifted my attention to Draco's still figure, still staring off into nothing. "Are you.. alright?" I asked, expecting him to spin around and spook me, hoping that this was some elaborate prank.

Instead, he muttered, "Who do you think I am, Ebony?" Still staring at nothing.

The seriousness in his tone caught me off guard.  
"What.. do you mean?"

"Who do you think I am?" He repeated in equal quiet.

Words came to my mouth before I really had a chance to think about them. "I think you're one of two people who truly understand me. One of two people I truly feel comfortable around."

Draco laughed briefly, but there was no humor in it. He at last turned to face me, I could see by his reddened eyes that he'd been crying. Draco crying was an image I previously couldn't have imagined if I tried.  
As if in response, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear plastic bag, inside was a matchbook sized box. Looking closer, I could just about make out the fine print. ' _Lorcan's Magic Pharmaceuticals Ltd. - extra strength dissolvable sleeping pills_ '.

"You.. drugged me?" I couldn't believe the words, but Draco's expression told me everything as he tossed the bag onto the ground.

"You couldn't have made it more obvious how infatuated you were with me," He strode across the clearing, pulling out a nasty looking pocket knife that he also dropped to the earth. ..No, this couldn't be- "It would've been so easy.. _was_ so easy.." My throat tightened as a pair of handcuffs clanged to the floor. "Slipping a few pills in your drink, and you were too laid back to notice.." A roll of black tape hit the ground. I began backing away slowly, instincts began screaming at me to turn and run.  
"So tell me, Ebony," I froze as he nailed me to the ground with that stare. "Who do you think I am? Am I still someone who understands you? Someone you feel comfortable around?" It was an effort to keep the tears from streaming down my cheeks, to stop shaking so violently. "I'm a monster, Ebony. That's who I am." He spat, but there was no resentment in his words. No sympathy for himself. Just a cold, hard fact.

A word he used in that sentence snapped something in me, something hardened. "No. You're not."

Draco fixed me with a blank look, for once, he was the one caught off guard. "..What?"

"A monster. You're not a monster."

Something like challenge flashed in Draco's eyes. Just for a moment. "What makes you so sure?"

I realized I wasn't shaking anymore, wasn't shrinking away. "Monsters frighten me, Draco. You don't frighten me."

Draco laughed humorlessly again, the redness in his eyes singed. "Is that so?"

"Very so. In fact," I bent down and picked up the handcuffs he dropped on the floor. "I'd say that you're afraid of _me_."

The next laugh Draco conjured wasn't exactly humorless, but of a much darker sense of humor. "You're brave, I'll give you that," He purred. "but you don't know what you're talking about."

I swung the handcuffs around my index finger. "Lock enchanted handcuffs made with goblin steel. These didn't come cheap, did they?"

Draco's eye twitched imperceptibly, but I caught it.

"Extra strength sleeping pills _for dragons._ " I nudged the plastic bag on the floor with a foot, the now visible dosage instructions on the back pertaining to dragons. "A lumberjack knife." I stepped over the pocket knife enchanted with sharpness meant to fell trees, the Hogsmeade's lumberjack company logo etched on the blade. I stooped down to pick up the black tape, holding it pointedly in front of me. "And industrial building tape.. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to compensate for something with all these gadgets." I tossed the tape aside, taking a casual step towards Draco.

He ever so slightly shifted backwards.

"So when I say that I feel comfortable around you, I mean that there's no possible way I could feel threatened by your existence." Another step on my part, a full step backwards on his. "And when I say that you understand me.." Draco nearly tripped as I closed the rest of the distance between us, backing him up against a tree. "I mean that you understand what I could do to you if you crossed me." I drew my wand slowly from my pocket. "That I would make this clearing your graveyard."

I said before that I couldn't picture Draco crying. I didn't need to at that moment.

He threw his arms around me, and it took serious effort to not flinch, to keep myself from crumbling. For a while we both stood there, him sobbing over my shoulder, muttering his apologies and me staring off into the trees. And I knew in that moment, as I held a would-be rapist in my arms, him begging for forgiveness, that I knew who the true monster was.


	4. Chapter 5 - Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I don't know how long we both stood there, it felt like an eternity, but that eternity suddenly compressed back into realtime as a voice, one I was rather used to hearing, bellowed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?"

Professor Dumbledore.

The Hogwarts' Headmaster's most recent encounter with the Dark Lord last semester hadn't ended well. While Dumbledore had succeeded in repelling _him_ , the Dark Lord managed to launch a curse at the Headmaster right before he was obliterated. According to an announcement made that next morning, he's on due course to recover in a few months, the main side effect until then being... well, something of a headache.

"YOU LUDICROUS FOOLS."

With a snap of the Headmaster's fingers, Draco and I found ourselves in his office - the familiar figures of professors Snape and McGonagall stood either side of the main desk, apparently waiting for us. The Headmaster, on the other hand, didn't wait before spouting a string of incomprehensible curses and threats. Promptly, McGonagall hurried over to him with what looked like a medicinal potion, which the Headmaster angrily downed between shouts. After a few seconds, he seemed to calm down, and in a relatively restrained manner, Dumbledore managed, "I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the strict rules we have on displays of affection around school grounds."

I blushed, despite myself. "No- we weren't," I turned my head to Draco, who had just stammered the same thing.

"Despicable." Professor Snape spat, in that one-liner tone of his.

Dumbledore began coughing violently, more curses slipped from his mouth, and McGonagall made a hurried head gesture toward Snape while grabbing more potion bottles from the desk. "We will continue this _discussion_ later." She declared, somewhat pointedly. "You are dismissed."

Draco must've been as anxious as I was to get out of there, because we both bolted for the door at the same time.

We walked in silence through the winding stone halls that led us to the dormitories. I tried to think of something to say, something to ease the writhing tension between us - but no words came to mind. After what felt like both an eternity and no time at all, we both stood before the hall that segregated the dorms. Draco began ambling towards the boys' end, and I suddenly found my ability to speak.

"Draco."

He stopped, the shifting of his footsteps fading back into silence, but he didn't turn to face me.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't could only see the back of his head, but I could hear the smile in his next words,

"You too."

Chapter 6

{Author's note: Those who attend preparational school, I must firmly ask for you to cease-fire on toxic comments and hateful speeches, instead to leave thoughtful and insightful constructive criticism so I may better my work. Good day.}

I practically rolled off the bed the next morning.

Still, I managed to get ready - eventually - and was only fifteen minutes late for class this time. I was downing a half-finished bowl of cereal and hurrying through the halls to first period as someone careened in to me. Milk and cereal hit my uniform like a colorless, gory blood spatter.

" _Bastard_." I hissed through my teeth, fumbling for my wand in an effort to clean up the mess.

"I'm- I'm sorry."

My rage quelled for a moment as recognition surged through my head.

I flicked my eyes up. Sure enough, it was the eyes of the Chosen One that stared back at me. Harry Potter. Or- 'Vampire', as he insisted people go by him with.

"Oh yeah, you have a nickname now, right? Valencia, was it?" I feigned ignorance, secretly appeased at the sight of his barely contained annoyance.

"IT'S _VAMPIRE_!" He lashed out, then caught himself "...Vampire. Y'know, because I drink human blood and... stuff."

No, he didn't drink human blood. Maybe the façade was an attempt to intimidate the Death Eaters that hunted him. Maybe he lost a bet one night and this was his forfeit. Maybe he took one too many green jelly beans from the Weasley twins. Maybe he thought it genuinely made him cooler, although I hope this true reason wasn't as hopelessly sad.

The guy was a social wreck - hell, he made me look like the Gandhi of the social world in comparison; eyeliner, spiked hair, makeup, black lipstick. Seeing him made me think that perhaps the true reason for his transformation was that having his life constantly on the line broke him one day, that he wished for an identity different from his own. The thought wasn't touching enough to cool my pissy mood, though.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'm a vampire too." I folded my arms.

"Wait- really?"

"No."

I strode past him, perhaps he had just turned insane or something.

I had only turned the corridor after the encounter when I came across Draco propped up against the wall beside the classroom door. I slowed to a stop at the door's breadth.

For a single moment, we held eachother's gaze, then wordlessly stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 7 - Chapter 8

Chapter 7

{Author's note: I must say that I remain unimpressed with the, quite frankly, immature pelting of potentially hurtful comments I have received. Regretfully, I have had to report a number of these comments to the site's administrators, who I trust will apprehend the situation. Meanwhile, I would like to thank the critics who fairly pointed out points of my work that require tweaking, and would appreciate more reviews of the like in the future.  
I've noticed that a fair amount of criticism is aimed at my protagonist, who has been accused on numerous occasions of being a 'Mary Sue' type cliche. To these comments, I say that you are absolutely right - and it genuinely confuses me how I have managed to drag on such a trope for this long.}

It felt like I outlived time itself after class was over. In actuality, it had only been an hour and twenty minutes, but my heavy eyes insisted otherwise.

I was halfway out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Of course, it was Draco's, who promptly removed it after he apparated us both into a setting that was both familiar and strange to me. A dorm room. His dorm room, I realized.

"You can... apparate in Hogwarts?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"That's not important."

"You- Wait... is this how you got into the girls' dorms?"

"That's not important either."

Draco glossed over the two very important details and took up a leaning position against his dresser, letting out a long heavy sigh.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, trying and failing to keep the unnerved tone from my voice.

"Probably not," He said quite simply, running a hand across the back of his neck. "It's about _Potter_." He spat the name, as if it left a crude taste on his tongue. "-Vampire, whatever the lunatic wants to call himself."

It was hardly a secret that Draco and Harry- no, _Vampire_ had their differences, but something else danced in Draco's eyes. "What about him?"

Draco sighed again, beginning to glance around the room, perhaps wondering if what he had to say was worth telling me after all.

I repeated my words, this time more of an order than a question. " _What about him?"_

Draco held up his hands, his gaze averted still. "Alright, alright- he's... voiced his.. 'change of heart' about being- being."

"Being _what_?"

At last, he snapped in two. "About being the dragons-damned Chosen One, alright?"  
I stared him down. He kept talking. "He said that he'll refuse to fight the Dark Lord when he arrives." Draco scrounged through his pocket, finally pulling out a scrap of parchment and holding it up for me to see before tossing it through the air.

I caught it between two fingers, the texture of it rough against my skin. With one last pointed look towards Draco, I unfolded and glazed over the note that was written within.

 _'i dont want to fight Voldemort anymore',_ it read, ' _i want to be a goth and get wwassssteeeedddd. anyway u still on for tomorrow?'  
_

I felt a vein pulsate in my temple. "Where did you get this?" I grilled Draco for more info, who was still leaning with his arms folded against his dresser.

"Knocked it out the air when he tried to fly it to Granger. The two lovebirds were throwing each other messages all lesson."

I vaguely recalled the flutter of paper among the brooding silence of the class room, but I was too focused on trying not to get caught cheating in the test to pay too much attention. "Well.. maybe this isn't such a bad thing. We could always join the Dark Lord." I muttered hopefully, on the brink of ripping the scrap of parchment to shreds.

"Yeah, as if I'd ever join the Death Eaters." Draco huffed. "Bunch of preps, the lot of them."

I snickered a little at that, but promptly contained myself. "What if we try and convince Potter that being deviant sucks? Maybe that would be enough to convince him to go back to playing the Chosen One."

Draco considered that, approval in his features, but also a shadow of doubt. "How are we going to pull that off?"

I smiled. "Simple. First thing's first, take your pants off."

Draco blanched.

"We're going to pay Potter a little visit."

* * *

I had briefly explained the plan to Draco. Whether he wanted to be a part of it or not wasn't exactly up to him to decide.

It took more effort than I had originally intended to avert my eyes as he stripped off to his undergarment, obeying my order. That wasn't when I told him about my plan, though. I blitzed through the details _after_ I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him all the way to the corridor outside our next class, placing him only somewhat under duress.

Just outside the classroom door, I assured him that everything was going to be fine and I was risking just as much as he was. He didn't seem particularly convinced, but it shut him up long enough for me to kick open the door and yell, "VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Chapter 8

Everyone in the class turned towards the intrusion, a mixture of both amusement and confusion in their faces. Professor Snape, at the head of the class, however, had neither in his features as he glared at me. "I assume there is a _very_ good reason for this interruption, you ridiculous dim-"

I cut him off, trying not to think of how much time I'd have to spend in detention after this plan spun off. I'd spotted Vampire in the rows of students as I burst in. Good. I didn't quite want to imagine how to write off my little explosion to Snape if Potter not been here in the first place. I continued to feign my outrage, "I can't _BELIEVE_ you cheated on me with Draco!"

On cue, Draco charged in.

I must admit, I didn't actually expect him to follow through - but then again I'm not completely sure how I expected a plan of such caliber to turn out.  
It was perhaps the most difficult thing I'd ever done, but I somehow managed to not burst out laughing as Draco stood in the middle of class, half-naked, and put on his best dramatic voice, "No! You don't understand! I'm not going out with Vampire anymore!" His subtle eye twitch told me that I wasn't going to get off lightly for this. I bit down on the rising laughter surging up my chest, forcing my expression into one of utter hatred.

Murmurs spread along the classroom, absolutely dumbstruck. Eyes turned towards Potter, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was him who wanted to be a bisexual goth, living a life of drama. I was merely giving it to him.

Nose upturned, I strode from the room, Draco tagging along behind me. I expected Snape to follow us out and dish out punishments left right and center, but I guess he was too busy trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Draco didn't wait too long before grabbing my shoulder and shoving me against a wall. "For the good of Charlotte, what were we supposed to achieve from doing _that_?"

I met his glare. "Patience, Malfoy. Results will come."

" _Results_?"

"Yes. Results." I replied simply, feeling the slight drop in tension of the arm on my shoulder. "Word of our.. _scenario_ will spread. Until then, we can only wait."  
The flash of anger I previously saw in those eyes dimmed. I tried not to let my surprise show. A casual observer might think Draco as a pale and skinny git - they wouldn't be half wrong - but at that moment, I could see every muscle in his body tensed. He towered over me. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

Yet it seemed I was holding his leash.

I managed to restrain my roving eyes, locking onto his own as I brushed his grip from my shoulder. He didn't call after me as I strode off.


	6. A final note

Hello, reader.

I have decided to postpone the re-write of My Immortal indefinitely. I initially enjoyed writing the story, but I now feel like I've just kinda lost my spark of inspiration - and am instead going to move on.

Honestly I'm surprised I even held out it this long working with such a ridiculous original story to remake.

Still, I never finished Chapters 9-10, but will post the draft after this note anyway. Apart from this, I won't update the story any longer.  
Thank you for following the development of this story, without your enjoyment of it, I would've stopped a long, long time ago.


	7. Chapter 9 - Chapter 10 draft

Chapter 9

Returning to class wasn't exactly an option. Instead, I opted to go for a stroll out into the forbidden forest. Thoughts circled my head like vultures. Draco. Potter. Damned Snape.

I didn't notice until I looked up that the world around me had turned silent.

Didn't notice until I looked up that a pale, cloaked figure stood in my path.

My heart stopped - then started again, much faster than the pace it was supposed to be going at. Blood thrummed in my ears as the figure _slid_ towards me, whispering my name on the wind as it wound close and closer. I stood frozen, my wand a thousand pound weight in my pocket. The person- no, _thing_ stopped before me, outstretching a pale, shriveled hand. _"Kill."_ Its voice thrummed along in my head to the beat of my blood. _"Kill Potter, and you shall be rewarded."_

Amidst my blurring vision, I could make out an item in its bony hand now. A sleek, black object I hadn't seen a long, _long_ time.

"a- a gun?" I found myself saying, the words a mere whimper. I could not see the wretch's face, but I could feel it smiling as it turned to fog and was whisked away by the wind.

Chapter 10

{Author's note: Please refrain from pointless negative feedback on my work, particularly if you identify as homosexual. Although you may disagree with my _interpretation_ of the Harry Potter characters, keep in mind that is a place of free expression, thus it is only fair that I that I remain free to shape the characters to fit into my own (somewhat self-centered) universe.}

It was an effort to keep breakfast down the next morning.

The gun the wraith had given me the night before felt like a lead weight in my robe pocket, yet something in the back of my mind kept me from running to the side of the castle and chucking it into the murky depths of the lake. Why had that _thing_ asked me to do it's bidding? What was so special about me?

My train of thought veered off the rails as a pale, skinny finger gently tapped me on the shoulder. Fred Weasley. About damn time, too.

I suddenly remembered where I was. On a bench in one of the castle's spacious courtyards, the Weasley had spread himself out on the spot next to me.  
I was so focused on my own damn paranoia that I didn't even take in the scene when I sauntered over to that bench, like how morning sky was a colour-battle of periwinkle and iron-grey, splashed with hues of merrigold forged from the rising dawn - or that all around me - various species of magic and non-magic brushes, young hardwood trees and flowers curled through the air. I didn't even pay too much attention to the crimson brickwork pathways that wove throughout the garden or the weary eyed students that shuffled along them.

I could have sat there all morning and take in the scenery, but I didn't have that luxury. I turned my attention back to the Weasley.

"Hello Fred." I muttered, still facing forward.

"I'm.. George." replied the not-Fred.

I blinked. "Whatever. Do you have what I asked for?"

"If you have what _I_ asked for."

I slipped him Angelina Johnson's diary. He slipped me what I had requested. We both got up from the bench and walked in opposite directions.

I had some time to kill before lessons started; I had planned on heading back to the dorms and taking a long, long bath - but all thoughts of relaxation were murdered and buried by their ex-wife the second Snape appeared from behind the archway I had planned to walk through.  
He stared at me for a moment. I stared at back at him.

Ten seconds passed.

Perhaps he was trying to think of a way to greet me. I saved him the effort. "Can I Help you, Professor Snap?"

Snape's look turned vicious. It was hard to forget the faithful day _someone_ replaced one of the ingredients in his throat medication with Rice Crispies, that would lead him to earn the title of 'Snap' for eternity.


End file.
